


what now, idiot??

by eri_zen



Category: RWBY
Genre: I want worse things to happen to Qrow, M/M, Poetry, follow through with the bad luck you cowards, other characters mentioned but they're not really Actually There
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eri_zen/pseuds/eri_zen
Summary: Qrow has a few thoughts after The Thing happens
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	what now, idiot??

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bad, cheesy poem instead of 10k words of fanfic but you know what? It's honest work.

Blood on snow and shining back, seen  
on a scythe or sword or packed on  
tight with cloth and hands that grip him -  
such misfortune, lain to rest.

Think.  
Think.  
Think.  
Fuck.

Walking back to bastard sons, and  
daughters of the wizened ones who  
have their funny ways of showing  
they believe the world will change -  
such a funny story, guys, I promise  
really, let me just explain, it’s  
such a funny story how his red, red, blood got to my brain.

So he runs, the floating city  
somewhere off, behind him, only  
red like roses, blood like wine, and  
eyes that curse the loss of him.

Is it just the loss of him?  
Is it just the thought?  
No more balance for the cawing crow awaiting one more shot.

**Author's Note:**

> Insert obligatory disclaimer here about how we should strangle and reboot RWBY but this time with writers who can actually write


End file.
